The Princess Sees Green
by CAnoApple
Summary: It's back! Don't know if that's good or bad. I'll let you decide. The gist of the story hasn't really changed. I added a few things and took out lots more, but I'm still unsure about the rating{:-|
1. ch1

a/n: I've brought this back for the lack of having any new work. This has been a very lazy summer...haven't felt much like writing but at least I found the time to clean up the sloppy fics I've posted here.

The Princess Sees Green

         He woke up to another perfect day of sunshine and peacefulness, in a place considered nothing more than fantasy, and his callow existence inside a world of digital sets created in vivid colors and various levels of special effects. Actually the levels were creatively astounding, yet perceived as being made up of sugarcoated mountains, lemony-lime coins floating in the air, the big round sun with an off-center crosshatch, and a bunch of little spotted-head people just standing around waiting to talk to Mario.

         That was another small problem.

         It was Mario, the elder brother, who could do no wrong in the real world. Matched against Bowser to free the Mushroom Kingdom Princess was a given, and he did so with tactical grace and conviction, always with a smile on his face, never afraid.

         Of course, being revered as a hero proved more than enough to maintain marketability, young and old, rich, and yes, even poor. Then again, who was the hero? Certainly not the one who appeared only on occasion and even then wasn't thought to be very strong or the least bit clever, but fearful, dense, and perpetually naïve. Furthermore, this younger brother had no true place of his own, no great accomplishments, no known history of being anything other than the taller, skinnier brother of an industry's noble pioneer. The green one, as opposed to the one in red, had nothing more to claim as his own than a few dollars and some stray Goombas left behind for him to beat ever so often. Player number two, second fiddle, the sidekick, had not even been given the role of saving his own girlfriend, Daisy, because Mario was always the hero, the winner, the real number one.

         Only someone very close to him could have known the truth; no one else cared. Truth didn't matter because it was a made-up world of sheer happiness twenty-four hours a day, or at least for however long the system was left up and running. But little did anyone know how much of a real world it really was, complete with objects that could be touched and moved, people who worked, children who played, and a ruler of that kingdom who just happened to be Mario's truest love....

_"I didn't think you would come here."_

_"Anything for you, Princess. You should know that by now."_

_"Promise me you'll stay?"_

_"Yes, anything for you..."_

_         The next morning she is awakened by a knock at her door.  She opens her eyes and sits up, then notices the doors to her balcony are open, and a green cap is on her bed. Suddenly, without warning, her bedroom door opens, and she grabs for the cap then stuffs it under her pillows. Toad steps into the room and makes an announcement, "Princess, Mario is here!"_

         _"Hello!" says Mario as he enters the bedroom and takes off his red cap to greet the princess. "How are you this morning?"_

_         "I'm...uh...fine. Mario." she says nervously and scoots back, hoping the green cap is still well hidden beneath the pillows. "I wasn't expecting you to come so soon."_

         _"Oh. Don't you remember, Princess? We are going to the big premiere of Luigi's Mansion today."_

_         The princess says not a word._

_         "Are you alright, Princess? You'll have to hurry and get ready. I promised Luigi we would be there, you know. And you know how he is about being on time."_

_         ......yes....Luigi's right on time.... the princess is thinking._

_         "I'll go downstairs and wait for you," said Mario. "And I'll call Luigi just to let him know we will be there soon as we can."_

         _Peach and Mario arrive at the Luigi's Mansion premiere arm in arm.  The Mushroom Kingdom paparazzi snaps photos and the press talks to Mario about the show._

         _"My brother's waited a long time for this!" says Mario. "And believe me, he won't let you down!"_

         _"Mario!" one of the reporters calls out. "So where is your brother today? Aren't you expecting him to show up at his own premiere?"_

_         Mario's caught off guard. "Luigi? He's not here? But that can't be. This is one of the most important moments in his life...aside from the launch of Super Mario Brothers... And he's not here?"_

_         Suddenly the princess is worried but doesn't let it show._

_meanwhile...._

_         Luigi's back home and leaps out of bed when he realizes he's overslept five hours._

_         "Oh no!" He struggles into his overalls and shirt, then reaches for his cap on the bedpost-- "Ohmygod. My cap! I left it at.....oh my...."_

_         He thinks about calling the castle but then realizes he can't do that because it would be too risky, and he looks at the clock on his nightstand, seeing that he's way late for the most important moment of his life and curses himself for picking last night--of all nights-- to sneak over to the castle to keep the princess company....although it was probably the most enjoyable six hours she'd ever had in a very long time..._

_         The phone rings. He answers. Cringes when hearing who's on the other end._

_         "Hey, Luigi... Brother, what are you doing there? Me and Peach are at the premiere and the press is here and everybody and we're all wondering why you aren't!"_

_         "...You...?" Luigi stutters. "..and...uh....the princess are there?"_

_         "Yes, and here, she wants to speak to you."_

_         "But, No--"_

_         "Luigi?" comes her soft voice over the phone. "They need you here, and don't forget your cap."_

_         He immediately picked up on the hint. "Thank you, Princess. You have it?"_

_         "Yes." she answered flatly._

_         Luigi lowers his voice just to be safe. "And so he doesn't know?"_

_         "Of course not." she says cheerfully, as not to tip anyone off to the true nature of their conversation. "I'll see you, Luigi....." there was a long pause before she spoke again. "...hopefully again tonight." she whispered, and she was gone……_

         ...Luigi?..

         A firm touch woke him right up.

         "I'm so sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. Mario asked me to come over and do a little straightening up for him."

         At first it didn't seem possible, but when Luigi pushed himself up in the recliner, he realized that a young woman was standing over him. He stood immediately and backed away, fully awake now, and suddenly aware that the woman was Ariella Star, Mario's next door neighbor.

         "If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here anyway?" she asked politely.

         This woman-Ariella--was an angel. Really. Luigi knew all about the gossamer wings that appeared only at night and soft tufts of clouds she slept upon.

         "That's exactly what I was going to ask you." he said. "I imagine my brother has given you permission to be in his home while he's gone?"

         The gorgeously angelic woman smiled. "Of course he has," then she held up a small silver object. "He gave me his key to come and go when I want."

         Luigi took a second to think...then couldn't imagine it. He just couldn't. _Was his brother actually cheating on the princess?_

"Yes."

         He snapped to attention after the angel had spoken. "Yes...what?"

         "Yes, your brother is cheating on the princess." said Ariella. "And that's fine with me because Mario is a very wonderful man.....in many ways. Besides, the princess and Mario can't possibly belong to each other when you're having these dreams about her."

         He'd almost forgotten Ariella's superb ability to read minds and dreams as well.

         "It really complicates things, Luigi." she added. "You care very deeply for Princess Peach, perhaps more than you know how to handle--"

         "Oh..oh no..." Luigi shook his head and gestured a final no with his hands. "That was just a dream nothing else! There is nothing between me and this princess....Mine is in Sarasaland."

         The angel frowned. "So why aren't you there now?"

         He broke into an embarrassed smile. "Because I am here, of course!"

         "Not funny." said Ariella. "What if I told you that you love her?"

         He wasn't smiling anymore. In fact Luigi had turned bitterly angry on the spot. "Ok, time to go..." he said, making a sweeping motion toward the front door. "I'll tell Mario you dropped by... You can come back tomorrow. I'll be gone by then."

         After getting Ariella out of the house, Luigi stood with his back against the door and thought hard about the princess....._Peach.....no....wrong one_. For some reason he couldn't make himself stop wondering where she was and what she was doing...  they were just friends.  Good friends, but just friends nevertheless....couldn't keep punishing himself like this--had to go home.


	2. ch2

An Emerald Spirit, Chapter 2

Warm heart, Cold feet

            She was indeed a beautiful woman. Every inch, easy on the eyes, she was an exquisite, delicate young lady meant to have whatever she wanted, to be given whatever she asked for. And so when she cried, it cut right through him, tore into the center of his heart. For the sake of being an honest friend, he managed nothing more than to offer his handkerchief and listened, not touched.

            "Is there something wrong?" she asked while dabbing the tears from her cheeks.

            "Something wrong with me? You're the one crying."

            Her stinging glare said he was terribly out of line. After all, he was but a mere visitor within a castle that stood like a monolith at the center of her kingdom, stout and secure, built to withstand the greatest of gale forces and attacks from distant worlds, alas, the lifetime estate of a beautiful young princess. 

            "I'm crying because I've never been treated this way," Peach sniffled and folded the hanky once then held it under her perky little nose. "Is it too much for me to ask if I expect Mario to be here when I need him?"

            Yesterday's dream entered Luigi's thoughts once again, and he fought to erase them from his mind, drank more java, and didn't let her see that he was doing his best to stay awake after a night of tossing and turning on the couch in his brother's house. He stayed there, not at all anxious to go home--actually not to his home, but Princess Daisy's Sarasaland Castle--where he had to put up with her king father who disapproved of his daughter's relationship with a commoner and constantly reminded her of the fact that she didn't yet have a ring on her finger, although he always said he would've been more than willing to except the one who had once rescued her. Yes, even the King of Sarasaland had an admiration for Mario, but none for a dutiful younger brother.

            "....Luigi?....Luigi! Aren't you listening!"

            "Yes, I heard you."

            "No you didn't," Princess Peach shot back. "I'm asking you to take me out tonight. I don't want to stay home and miss the exhibit, Grape Canvas, at the Shimmering Palace Fine Arts Center. You'll go with me. Besides, Mario doesn't care really care much for fine art."

            He shuddered just thinking of the scandal _that_ would cause. "Princess, I would love to, but I—"

            "You'll pick me up at seven o'clock."

            What a nice little friendly visit it had been up to that point. The castle's head cook prepared brunch and a cozy setting for two in the private court at the castle's east wing. Two toad guardsmen stood watch at the doors and soft classical music played in the background. Luigi saw a small piece of shroom teacake on the table in front of the princess, barely touched, and she took just one sip of her favorite berry juice almost like she was nervous about something, which was unusual, because she never had inhibitions about giving orders and expecting full cooperation. So there must have been something more than what she asked for, some hidden motive; she was an expert at hidden motives.

            "I'll have the Royal Coach waiting, so don't worry, you won't have to drive."

            "Something wrong with my driving, Princess?"

            "Well...no...I just thought—"

            "Forget it," he said, very frankly, used his napkin and slid his chair away from the table. "I'm not taking you, Your Highness. You'll miss the exhibit tonight if you're relying on me...and I should have never come here to begin with." 

            This time Luigi was too tired and too fed up with being pushed to the limit by anyone, especially not another blue-blooded damsel...  The doors were so close he'd almost made it before she managed catching him and latched onto his arm.

            "Please! Please don't leave, Luigi!"

            More crying. He stiffened when she touched him and thought he could have been better off begging the dreadful King of Sarasaland and his spoiled daughter to take him back instead of letting Peach smudge him up with her tears, and he surely didn't need the extra pressure from the toad guards who looked through the glass doors, knowing they would tell Mario all about this. But then again, he figured it was all well and good if they did tell, because it served Mario justly after what he'd done just a few nights ago.

            Everyone's gentleman hero had been out to the Gold Shilling Club to party and surround himself with chicks from just about every dimension like a playboy in his prime. Luigi saw it all because he had been there, too, observing from the bar where he drank a couple non-alcoholic beverages and munched on peanuts, as he anticipated being the designated driver when it was finally time to pull his carousing brother to the door and go home.

            All he could do now was think of how this world was sometimes much more to bear than the one he and his brother had left so many year ago, _Why  me? What the hell did I ever do to deserve th--_

"You'll be here at seven o'clock sharp. I mean it," she forcefully broke into his concentration. "I do, and if you don't, I promise we'll never be best friends again...."

            She got up in his face, close enough that he could've planted a big wet kiss right on her lips. But of course, the castle's guard, and its princess, had stringent rules.

            "You leave me no choice," he said with in his calmest voice, looking into her glistening blue eyes as she held him against the wall. "I'll take you. But you make one promise to me. Okay? Promise me you'll give my brother a chance to make up for whatever he's done."

            After a brief moment of silence, she finally stepped back. "Yes, I promise. Good enough?"

            Lights from the castle certainly looked gorgeous in the evening.

            The Mushroom Kingdom taxis were readily available, one of which Luigi hailed from the mall where he purchased a colorful assorted bouquet all for the price of a few gold coins. He arrived at the front doors of his destination not a minute late, clad in his finely crafted Italian-made suit and his most expensive pair of freshly polished black leather shoes. The large doors opened as he approached the main entrance where he had acknowledge the four guardsmen, then continued inside, where he was greeted and stopped by the castle's most vigilant retainer.

            "Hey Luigi, What brings you here this late at night?" asked Toad.

            "Visiting the princess."

            "You? Visiting our princess? And what's with all those flowers in your hand? Somebody die or something?"  _The little character isn't aware of the fact that he'll come close if he doesn't stop drilling for information_. "And where's Mario?" he fired away again.

            Luigi shrugged and looked down at the little guy. "I don't know where he is."

            "Hmm," Toad replied. "The princess says she's going out tonight, but I thought that meant with Mario."

            "Well that's not what it means. I'm taking her."

            "You? HAHAHAHAHA!" Toad cackled and pointed a finger up at Luigi. "That's strange, she didn't mention anything about this to me. I would think she would've said something to the effect of...Mario's not coming tonight, Toad, so Luigi's taking me instead..  But she didn't say that, which leads me to wonder if she's expecting you—"

            "Toad!"

            The two gentlemen looked up at the same time to see the princess upstairs just outside of her chambers, then she came with an angelic illusion of floating down her divine staircase to join them. Luigi just about melted on the spot to see her not in her usual pink frills and lace, but a pale green strapless dress that was very simple yet elegant, sleekly following the line of her perfect figure, with gloves to match. It might not have been appropriate to gawk at such beauty, but Luigi was instantly aware he'd done just that when she touched his chin and pushed it up as to close his open mouth. But then, she had to do the same with Toad.

            "Flowers?" she said and removed them from Luigi's stunned grip. "Thank you so much...." and she took a moment to take in the delicate fragrance then passed them to her assistant, Laurie T, who immediately put them into a vase and displayed them on the mantle for Peach to adore. "You're so nice, Luigi. And Toad, I did ask him to come here tonight."

            The look in Toad's eyes showed how he, just as almost everyone else, felt about the huge star-diamond on Peach's finger which was a very significant symbol of her belonging only to Mario, and how it was forbidden for her say much more than hello and goodbye to anyone other man, and especially not participate in some sort of promiscuous dating scene. The little fellow said not a word, stood there with his not-much-of a chest all poked out and his cheek puffed with vengeance,

            "Toad, shouldn't you be downstairs helping with the monthly inventory?" Peach asked brusquely.

            The very disgruntled retainer first stared angrily at Luigi then nodded to his princess and went away.

            "Well," she said with an anxious smile. "Here we are. And there's something I need to tell you. First of all, I want you to know how much I appreciate you coming over like this. I just had to get away tonight. Secondly...there's a good reason I wanted you to come here."

            He listened.

            "I want to commission the artist to do a portrait of me, for Mario."

            Alas, Luigi exhaled, _so that's what this is all about? Thank goodness!_

"That is a wonderful idea!" he said enthusiastically. "Well then, shall we go?"

            Peach grabbed her purse from the side table then took his arm, and they headed off to what would soon become a very special, and unplanned, evening.

            ****


	3. ch3

The Princess Sees Green, Chapter 3

Who Knew?

            There was something about the Mushroom Kingdom on a bright and sunny morning. Fresh air was abundant, not yet damaged by millions of exhaust pipes or putrid smokestacks. Trees of all shades and sizes harbored in occasional one-up mushroom and the rolling landscape held spinning gold coins, plus a few extra surprises. Through the years, the gallant hero played the game of running Bowser back into his dark world and stomping all kinds of sordid pests along the way and took time out for charity events in between. Maybe he was indeed the world's greatest hero--surpassing Superman and Batman and even the latest pop icon, Spiderman. Seemed like no one wanted to admit the truth, that anything with his name stamped on it was a gold mine, and all those around him owed their very existence to him, because if he ever stopped performing so well, the entire digital series would die, and the economy, relying heavily on the profits from games, would finally stumble into its demise. Then again, maybe he wasn't such a hero after all if he couldn't manage keeping a very thankful princess happy.

            He'd tried hard at not working so hard and so long, to keep Peach satisfied, of course, and make sure he was giving her enough attention, but seemed like someone somewhere always needed his advice or a few repairs beyond what had been agreed upon in his what turned out to be meaningless contracts. And the women....how they loved him for his strength and determination because it was certainly not his looks, being such a chubby little guy, even though the next door neighbor, Ariella Star, recently told him he had the body of a god. He had blushed over that.

            "I have your pipes all fixed. That will be ninety-five dollars and seven cents."

            Because it was the end of the month and the first week after the Mushroom Kingdom Independence holiday, Miss Fluffy Cloud didn't have enough cash to pay Mario for another job well done. She just couldn't get up the nerve to tell him, he'd been so kind to rush right over to her house and fix a busted pipe behind her shower wall and did an excellent job of replacing her tile, including the grout and cleanup afterwards.

            "Miss Cloud? You want me to send you a bill?" he asked politely.

            "Oh, thank you, Mario!" she pulled him into her arms and sealed her gratitude with a marshmellowy kiss on the cheek.

            He just smiled and tipped his hat, accustomed to kisses, handshakes, and other gestures of kindness because it seemed hardly anyone was paying on time anymore. Indeed, the economy in the entire Mushroom Kingdom had gone on quite a downward spin, (its economic base tends to rise and fall with video game sales) so people didn't have anything extra to spend, especially not for emergencies. Even the spinning gold coins were few and far between.

            "Why don't you take this."

            Miss Cloud handed over a large platter of her own special Vanilla Could Cake with a smile and Mario responded with eyes that grew wider and his taste buds instantly moistened.

            "Oh, no...I couldn't.."

            "Here," she demanded, pushing it into his rotund belly. "It's yours. Please, I'll not let you walk out of here without it."

            "Well then, he thought to himself that at least he wouldn't have to fight Bowser for it. "Thank-a you very much."

            "You're such a gentleman, Mario," she replied as she showed him to the door. "Such a gentleman..  I don't think the princess should ever want to give up such a hero like you."

            Mario, focused on his delicious-looking cake, couldn't fathom what made Miss Cloud bring up the princess unless she had read his mind about the Bowser thing, but it really didn't concern him at the moment, since all he wanted was to hop into the nearest warp pipe and head home, kick off his shoes, then get comfortable. His journey progressed smoothly until he reached Toad Town, where he noticed how people seemed to be whispering to each other about something, and for the first time they were....avoiding him?

            "Don't worry, even the best ones get knocked around a bit. You'll get over it, believe me."

            He stopped upon hearing the voice behind him and saw Koopa Troopa who just happened to be meandering along the same path.

            "I'm telling ya, Mario. You'll surely get over it."

            "What? Get over what?"

            Troopa just shook his head, shrugged, and walked off.

            Continuing his walk down Old Dandelion Lane, Mario passed by the home of LakiLenga, who was outside in her front yard tending to the garden, and she mentioned something about an art exhibit last night, but Mario had no idea what that was about. As a matter of fact, everyone he spoke with seemed to have something they wanted to say but wouldn't....or couldn't--especially Winot T, a very small toad person who always gossiped, was now dead silent.

            Once making it passed the many stares and mumbling whispers, Mario made his way to a warp pipe and jumped in, unaware of all the things going on behind his back.

            "Winot! You didn't tell him, did you?" asked best friend, Edgar T, nudged him just after Mario disappeared into the big green tube.

            "Tell who? About what?"

            "Mario, silly! And about the princess!"

            Thinking of that made Winot shudder. He had been at the exhibit the previous night, admiring the work of famous Mushroom World artist, Piccoloso, so inspired that he took one of the back exits so he could go home and start on another piece of his own original work. Winot was so small that he barely made a noise going down the spiral staircase and knew he could slip out the back door without being noticed, but before he reached the door, he saw something move beneath the staircase in the darkness, so he quickly stepped back to the bottom rung and poked his head around to look, heard a voice speaking very softly...._a woman's voice..._ one he knew, and couldn't help but take a closer look,

            "Thank you for bringing me," said the young lady.

            "You are very welcome, Your Highness." said the young man.

            _uh....the princess?_ Thought Winot. He couldn't really see her because the man was taller and his back was turned.

            In the darkness was a sudden shift of movement, then Winot looked again, spotting two people embraced in what quickly became a very passionate kiss, and he smiled, knowing the princess and Mario were still very much in love, but then he realized something odd...Mario? Much taller than Princess Toadstool? He looked again and listened as the romancing couple slowly pulled apart.

            "You know you should not have to ask a stranger to paint you," said the man. "I could do it myself."

            They kissed again.

            "..Of course," he continued, speaking smoothly between wet smooches. "Then my brother would know...and he must not know about this..."

            Winot, stunned by this terrible thing he had discovered, slipped off the bottom step and went tumbling onto the right at the feet of...of..._LUIGI?_

            "Mama mia-a-a-a!" Luigi yelled out and jumped away from the princess when he saw Winot on the floor.

            And Princess Toadstool, she frightfully slapped her hands over her mouth, releasing a muffled scream, and Winot would have ran had he not been yanked from the floor and jiggled fiercely in the air by the princess-stealing hands of Luigi.

            "You little sneak!" Luigi growled and shook up Winot like jelly. "How long have you been there? How long!"

            Luigi then shook Winot so hard and fast that everything went fuzzy and just when Winot thought he was surely dead, the shaking ended.

            "Halt!"

            A toad security guard had come to the rescue.

            "What's going on here? Luigi! Put the little fella down right now!"

            Alas, Winot's feet were back on the floor.

            "I...uh....This little one was pestering the princess!" Luigi lied through his teeth to the guard. "I told him to go away, but he wouldn't!"

            Winot glanced over at the princess, and she immediately bowed her head in shame.

            "Okay, Winot." said the guard, pushing him to the nearest exit and opened the door. "That's it for tonight, little guy. Luigi, would you like me to call for the Royal Coach?"

            "Please," he answered like a champ and dabbed his forehead with a handkerchief.

            Last thing Winot did before getting the boot was cut his eyes back at Luigi, and Luigi glared back at him with pure anger, then had the nerve to slip an arm around the princess to comfort her tears.

            That impression would forever be etched in Winot's brain.

            "Well?"

            He came back to the present, realizing his best friend had spoken to him.

            "You couldn't have let it out about the princess and Luigi, did you? If Mario ever finds out, Luigi's finished. Then again, he might not believe you and finish you off instead."

            The thought of that made Winot shudder as well.

            "I don't know what's gonna happen now," added Edgar T. "And I never would've guessed in a million years that Luigi would do something like this... Of all people, he just seems...well, too good."

            No, Winot couldn't think anything else, other than Luigi had become so jealous of Mario that he was going to do anything to get back at him. After all, just about everyone must have known Princess Peach and Luigi had been very deeply in love a long time ago, until her heart was finally swayed by a number of Mario's heroic endeavors.

            And so Winot went home that evening, especially hurt by this because it was Luigi who had taught him to paint so many years ago. The little mushroom fellow went into his apartment and dumped all of his paint tubes into trash bags and the brushes into bags, too. He also picked up his unused canvases and sealed them up in plastic. Later that night, he hauled all of his art supplies to the garbage bin to be taken away the next morning.

            ****

**...._A message from Luigi_**

****

**_I could not begin to imagine the things this author thinks about me! How insulting! I would never steal the princess from Mario! Never! Never! Never!....uh....Nev....er....what was this all about again?_**


	4. ch4

The Princess Sees Green, Chapter 4

_Listen only to thy truest heart,_

_Allow no other between you,_

_If you feast on a hunger for love,_

_You may perish, as will everything around you_

            Peach opened her eyes and sat very still. She had heard the warning from her guardian and knew what would surely come now that she had deceived her own heart. Sitting in the chair, she turned to see the one she never should have allowed there with her. But now he slept so soundly, his taut lean body wrapped sensuously in her linens. No mercy would be given to her kingdom now, as her dishonest soul most certainly would die with them.

Koopa Law

            On the other side of the Mushroom World and within the walls of a dark Koopa cave, a plan was underway by Bowser and his minions.

            "What happened to Mario after that big premiere a few weeks ago?" asked Benny Koopa. "He's been gone for days, hasn't he?"

            "Workin' his butt off." Bowser answered. "I hear he's been providing quite a bit of free services to the kingdom's residents."

            "Wow," added Red Koopa Paratroopa. "Then this is perfect timing. I say we move in, you snatch up the princess, and the take over'll be a cinch."

            "Ah...the princess," Bowser grinned. "She'll probably be needing some company over at the castle, hehehehe."

            "That's not what I hear."

            All eyes and ears fell suddenly upon Benny Koopa.

            "What?" he shrugged unknowingly. "I heard from Koopa Troopa that she's being well taken care of by...well, you'll never guess who--"

            "WHO?" said the other in unison.

            "Luigi."

            At first was a strained hover of silence in the stench as they all waited for a reaction from their gigantic King Bowser.

            "Yeah, right....Mario's lanky little brother with the princess...again?" He frowned and laughed, inviting the others to join in with laughter as they hung on his every word. "She could care less about him. He's like an old rag to her...just picking it up and using for her own convenience. Even I can see that! Luigi, that little lovestruck pup...he won't last with her. But, hey, this should make the takeover even more interesting."

            Nods rippled all around the large table and Bowser--he had yet another plan.

            "As a matter of fact, my friends, now I'm sure we can get some additional help with our mission. You know Princess Daisy? Luigi's dearest mate? The sooner she knows about him and our Princess Toadstool, the better chance I'll have of her loaning me her very dynamic troops for this takeover...." A sinister grin then broke across his face as he envisioned Luigi's final capture. "This time it's no game, my friends. I'll get Luigi and string him up like a roasted chicken, slash him, mash him, then stomp the remaining breath out of him!"

            Bowser slammed a balled fist on the table in front of his very attentive crew.

            "After that, Mario will come," he laughed again as his underlings roused him. "He'll have no coins, no power ups, nothing! At long last, Mario will be defeated!"

            Once again, Bowser's fist went crashing down on the table and inadvertently squashed a wandering beetle.

            "Sludgy! Summon my copter! I'm taking a personal visit to Sarsaland!"****


	5. ch5

The Princess Sees Green, Chapter 5

Invasion

            A strong smell of stench blew in with the winds as the sun set over the hills. No warning came, other than the foul odor, but that was enough to send Toad scrambling up to the lookout tower where he peered through the powerful telescope in every direction over the horizon. Once again he had followed his intuition, and this time he spotted battalions of soldiers approaching fast over the hills from the north, east, south, and west. His mushroom heart throbbed inside his chest as he made his way back down the tower and went quickly to the dining hall where the princess entertained someone Toad regarded as an unwelcomed guest, but he had no time for disputing this dreadful choice the princess had made, for time was of the essence.

            "Princess! Princess!" He shot into the dining-room and just about slid to the head of the table where she was seated. "They're coming! We're under attack!"

            She seemed more angry at him for interrupting her meal and rather upset by his rudeness than she was concerned about any threat of war.

            "Toad...please, calm down." said the princess, and she dabbed the corners of her mouth with a napkin then looked at Luigi, the exclusive guest whose presence Toad had initially protested.

            "First of all, who's coming?" asked Luigi as he reached to hold the princess's hand. "And why, my little friend, do you believe we are under attack?"

            _Him._ Toad despised the sight of him as much as he disliked the condescending tone of the question. And how dare he say "friend," for they were no longer kind with each other after yesterday, when Luigi had refused to remove his hands from the princess in the throne room, in fact, not giving any attention to the two-foot rule when he gave her a dozen roses sealed with a kiss on the cheek, and when Toad called him down, he referred to the little fellow as "a servant to be patted on his mushroom head and tossed a piece of candy for being good." Suddenly the color green made Toad want to puke.

            "Princess! I saw the soldiers! There are many of them coming over the hills and they don't look like Koopa troops...as a matter of fact, by the looks of their uniforms I'd say they're the Armed Forces of Sarasaland!"

            "What?" Luigi let go of Princess Toadstool's hand at once and stood with that ever so brilliant fiery glow in his cerulean eyes.

            At the same time, some guards came running into the dining hall with their weapons readied,

            "Princess Toadstool! We're being fired upon from the perimeter shield!" shouted one. "Your Highness, we have tried to reach..." the guard cut quick eye at Luigi. "...We've tried reaching...um...Sir Mario....but there's no answer at his residence."

            Peach stayed seated, and for the first time since her lengthy reign she'd become completely unresponsive, and Luigi then pulled a handheld communication devie from his belt, punched in a few numbers then spoke into it.

            "First post, define your positions and identify the invading forces."

            Toad watched the princess who painstakingly bowed her head.

            Moments passed while Luigi received reports from the perimeter guardsmen.

            "...Affirmative...Copy....Over." he ended the transmission with a look of despair. "You were right, Toad. We're being hit from all sides by the Sarasaland Armed Forces...Koopa troops are coming in behind them. I don't think Bowser's doing this just for fun this time...looks like he's dead serious."

            Toad checked the time. It was twenty minutes after six.

            And the princess held a fixed stare on Luigi from her place at the head of her long dining table, her eyes glazed but no tears came from them as she waited for him to tell her what she wanted to hear.

            "I'll not walk away from you, Princess," he said to her in a manner that was direct and also willfully intimate. "I'll defend this castle..and you...to the death." Then he turned away from her. "Toad, take her to safety and stay there with her. Under no circumstance are you to let her leave there. You'll either hear from me or a messenger if we're taken over, and you'll get her out through the secret passage. Surely my brother will know what has happened by then, and be there to meet you when you arrive on the other side. Come now," he said to the princess and took her hand once again to help her stand. "We'll be fine....don't worry."

            _not another kiss...  _Toad looked on with a hateful glare until finally he had to pull the princess away from Luigi.

            And the room filled with guards as equipment was brought in, some doors were sealed and the whole huge dining hall became a central war room in a matter of minutes. 

             "Come on, let's hurry," said one guard to Toad as they were jolted by gunfire and explosions of a deafening magnitude while the ground rumbled beneath them, lights flickered and fixtures swung back and forth above them, then came the snaps, crackles, and pops of electricity throughtout the building as they made it down the first flight of stairs.

            "WE'VE TAKEN DAMAGE ON THE WEST SIDE!" shouted the guards.

            "MISSILES! THEY'RE LOADING UP THEIR SHELLS AND USING THEM AGAINST US!"

            Toad was of course very small yet speedy enough to hustle the princess downstairs to the underground shelter where there would be enough food and water as well as other necessities to survive for a very long time. The compound had been built to withstand the worst disaster, as it was hidden behind a steel door and its walls lined with a thick sheath of solid rock. This place was crucial to the survival of the princess--thanks to the Mario Brothers--who had designed and built it from its doors to the five miles of concealed tunnel that led out to a cave near the Mushroom Sea. The shelter itself was immaculate, thoroughly cleaned and stocked every day just in case of an emergency never thought to come until this day. Nevertheless, Toad had been there many times during the current month, the last time being when the princess ordered him to go down just before she left with Luigi for the art exhibit. It was a massive sub-installation, divided into sections, each one having many sets of bunks and shelves and storage space and enough food to last a full year. One section was a dedicated communications console, so the princess could contact anyone on the outside at anytime she requested it, and no doubt she would make her first call to Luigi once she came out of her dismal state of mind.

            At last, the guards closed and secured the thick steel doors of the well-hidden entrance, and others on permanent duty began briefing the princess as they had been trained. But they weren't getting through to her...something was very wrong...very wrong....Toad could see it in her eyes and knew she didn't hear them.

            "Never mind that now," he said. "You can report later. Our princess needs rest!"

            In the chaos, Toad guided Peach to a corner and sat her down, doing all he could to try keeping her comfortable with some pillows and a cup of freshly brewed mocha coffee.

            "I don't want this," she said, speaking for the first time in the past twenty minutes. "I want the cappuccino. The special blend cappuccino."

            He understood. The special blend was a well-known Mario Brothers favorite--one of their own recipes from what they commonly referred to as "the old country."  He whipped it up and had the special drink ready without a fuss, then sat down with her, wanting just to keep her company.

            "Mmm...this is so good." Princess Peach held her cup with the rim just an inch below her nose, inhaling the delightfully rich aroma. "Thank you, Toad. You know I owe my life to you."

"To me, Princess? Nah, I couldn't take credit for that."

            "But you can," she insisted. "I don't think Luigi really knows how important you are. He just doesn't understand...but he really doesn't mean any harm either. It's just that...well...he's been under quite a bit of pressure these days."

            "From Princess Daisy?"

            "No, from me. I've done something very wrong, Toad. He really wanted to be faithful to her...but me...I wasn't concerned with that. I didn't care about anyone else. I've been so angry with Mario that I...well...I didn't think about the consequences. And Luigi...it's just been so hard for me to let him go, I mean, completely turn off these feelings I've had for him. Have you ever had a problem like this? Not being able to let someone go?"

            Toad thought on it. "Yeah, I guess it was that way with Rachel...of course then there was Melinda. And then Kelly and Susie and Canara...ooh, it was really hard to forget about her--"

            "Okay, Toad," she sounded a bit annoyed and lowered her cup of coffee. "We've all got problems. I just should have known better.." and she sighed. "Now this is happening, just like the guardian warned me."

            "Wait a sec. The guardian? Warned you? Wow, that's not good. They show up only when someone's done something extremely bad."

            "I have, and that's why it's over for all of us."

            "Don't say that! Luigi's up there and even though him and me have our problems it doesn't mean I don't have any confidence in him! I know you trust and believe in him, don't you, Princess? We'll win just like we always have. It's just a matter of time before we win, then him and Mario will rebuild the castle and everything will be right back to normal again."

            Princess Peach closed her eyes, perhaps wishing she could turn back time, perhaps saying a prayer for Luigi. Toad really didn't and didn't dare ask. Whatever was the case, the fate of their beloved Mushroom Kingdom had fallen into Luigi hands and they had no other choice other than to be strong, win or lose.****

Part 6


	6. ch6

The Princess Sees Green, Chapter 6

Proud To Be A Mushroom Citizen

            "Mario! Mario!"

            Yoshi came hobbling up the steps at the end of the backyard patio where Mario sat alone with a large bowl of ravioli and a newspaper on the table in front of him.

            "There's a war on!" Yoshi hollered. "What the heck are you sitting there for when Luigi's at the castle right now? He's the only one we have to lead the battle!"

            "Something wrong with that?" Mario shrugged, then settled back in the chair and patted the newspaper. "According to the Mushroom Kingdom Daily, he's got a ninety-two percent approval rating amongst our good citizens."

            Not that Yoshi doubted Luigi's popularity, but he did have several concerns about the accuracy of the kingdom press. "Ninety-two? Really? You don't think they've exaggerated that any?"

            "Nope. And even if they have, if he's anywhere close to that figure, he's doing a great job." Mario answered between bites of pasta.

            "Have you even been keeping up with the war, Mario?"

            "Yes. The castle has been thoroughly shielded, kingdom guardsmen are posted at our borders, and the invading forces aren't getting very far anywhere else. I hear Luigi's squashing the enemy like beetle bugs."

            Yoshi partially agreed. "But aren't you worried about the princess? They say she's gone into hiding. No one's seen her in days."

            Mention of the princess disturbed Mario. The hard pinch in his gut forced him to abruptly put down the fork and pick up the paper without comment.

            "Mario, I said, the princess hasn't been seen in days. Seven days! Actually, she hadn't been spotted a few days before all this happened. No one's saying anything, but I think Bowser's kidnapped her again."

            Not a word was murmured from Mario's lips as Yoshi got louder.

            "Are you listening to me? I said--"

            "I know what you said already! The princess isn't kidnapped. She's fine. I've spoken with her."

            "And? Don't you think you should be the one protecting her instead of Luigi?"

            Mario lowered the paper and glared at his green amigo. "It's too bad you are so naive about things, Yoshi. But that's not important, I suppose. What's important is that we win this war, and I have no doubt my brother will do that. People have underestimated him. They have no idea he's a strategic mastermind."

            This time, Yoshi raised a dubious brow. "He is? Luigi? I never really thought of him as one of those army commander types before...but if you say so,"

            "Yes. Few people know the real Luigi. You probably didn't know camouflage was actually his first choice over solid green either, and he's the one who led the training of the Sarasaland troops."

            "What? But they're the ones we're fighting!"

            "I know, and it's a shame, Yoshi, how some bite the hand who feeds them."

            "But why? Why are they attacking us? Why would Princess Daisy join up with Bowser to go up against Luigi?"

            Another shrug from Mario. "Well, love is very unpredictable, that's why."

            "I just wanna know what started this whole thing."

            "Ah, telling you that would do nothing but make matters worse. Trust me, it's best to let Luigi handle this war. He managed to start it, he'll have to finish it. Now, is there anything I can get for you, my friend?"

            Yoshi eagerly focused his attention to the serving table, and his eyes grew wider upon sight of the huge bowl of ravioli. "Sure! I'll have three bowls of that with some garlic bread and green mustard and carrots and piles of lettuce--"

            "Whoa!" Mario leaned back in his chair. "This is not Cantonelli's! I have a modest pot of ravioli, that's it."

            Yoshi's face shrouded with disappointment. "Gee Mario, there must really be something bothering you, you're starving yourself."

            "I am not starving myself."

            "On a diet?"

            "What would I do that for?"

            Another few seconds and Yoshi thought he'd summed up the situation. "I got it! Nobody's been paying you for your work have they?"

            "They pay me," Mario nodded. "Yes, they do all right. They pay me with cakes, pies, pizzas, you name it. So you see, I am a very well-fed man, I have even managed to take a break from cooking every night."

            Indeed Mario wasn't suffering much in this economic downfall. Eating well kept him plenty satisfied. He took a bowl from the storage compartment underneath the service tray, lobbed in some pasta, then pushed it aside for Yoshi to join him. And alas, Yoshi had one last comment before sitting down and digging in.

            "Mmm, I think I'll go into plumbing—"

            Then the phone rang.

            "Excuse me," said Mario, grabbing for the receiver on his serving table at the same time Yoshi gobbled up an entire bowl of ravioli. "Hello, this is-a Mario."

            "Mario..."

            "Weegee? How are you doing, brother? Everything turning out good so far?"

            "Well, I am here with the princess—"

            "Well you don't have to rub it in my face, Weege."

            "No, you don't understand. I have good news...."

            "Oh?"  _so you and princess get delivery from a stork? _thought Mario as he glanced at Yoshi stuffing his face with a second helping.

            "I didn't hear you Mario. Speak up." said Luigi.

            "Never mind. Go ahead, tell me the good news."

            "The Sarasaland army has retreated."

            "Yes, go on."

            "The Koopas have been captured,"

            "Very well."

            "And we are now ready to embark on an entirely new dimension in Mushroom World."

            "Stop speaking alien nonsense Weegee and tell me what it is you want to say."

            "No problem. We're taking over the Republic of Sarasaland. It now belongs to us, brother. I've arranged to have a new government implemented in less than twenty-four hours."

            "Weegee, Weegee, Weegee," Mario shook his head. "We do not need to take over Sarasaland, they've been getting along just fine without us."

            "You can't be serious, Mario. They tried to destroy us!"

            "But you accomplish nothing by going in-a like Mussolini. Besides, you're battle was with Daisy's father, not the people."

            "Now wait just one minute," Luigi snapped. "Who told you this? You haven't even been here and you know everything before I tell you...."

            There was a long pause of silence which Mario figured was Luigi cutting a glare at the princess; no doubt she must have been somewhere in close proximity taking refuge in the security installation along with Toad and the castle's special reinforcements.

            "Weegee, listen to me, brother. This entire affair....which is exactly what it's been...has changed you. You're not yourself and as much as I will most likely regret saying this, I know it's because of the princess. She brings out the best, and unfortunately the worst in both of us. "Hello? You there, Weege?"

            "Hello?" a squeaky voice answered.

            "Toad? What happened to Luigi?"

            "The princess."

            "No, not the princess. I said, what happened to Luigi?"

            "That is what happened. The princess is angry with him for trying to take over Sarasaland...she even called him a heartless tyrant a few minutes ago. This is kinda scary, Mario. They've really been going at it and now the princess is threatening to take away his citizenship and she might even ship him off to solitary confinement at Doomsday Island Prison."

            "Oh no, she wouldn't do a thing like that—"

            A futile argument suddenly broke out in the background.

            _"You're a deplorable monster! I hate you Luigi!"_

            _"One minute you love me, the next you hate me! Obviously you're unable to make up your mind the same as you rule in this little toadstool kingdom of yours!_" 

            _"If not for you we wouldn't be in this mess!"_

            _"It takes two to tango, my darling princess!"_

            _"Yes! That's right! And we'll never tango together again!"_

            _"Until the next time you get mad at my brother!"_

_            "I'd never make the same mistake twice!"_

_            "Mistake? Oh...that's not what you said when you told me to—"_

            _"Luigi!"_ Toad broke in. _"You're wanted on the red phone! ...I think it's Princess Daisy."_

            Mario, wishing he were there to see the look on his brother's face, listened to the moment of complete silence, then Toad's voice came over the phone once again.

            "Mario? Do you think you could stop whatever you're doing there and come to the castle? I think we'll be needing a little help around here."

            "My help? No....no. I need to stay out of this one. Plus, I got a part-time job at the cement factory....oh...I think my boss calls me now.... Goodbye, Toad—"

            Clink, went the phone.

            "Heehee! I got rid of them!" went Mario, then suddenly he remembered Yoshi, who looked too disgusted to eat any more pasta.

            "So you didn't want to tell me, huh Mario? About Luigi and the princess? Together? Gee, that's really sad. I'd never think the princess would do something so dishonorable....and Luigi....wow, this is just too shocking."

            Finally Mario pushed away his bowl and scooted to the edge of his chair as he was about to get up, "Yes, that's-a life, Yoshi. Live and-a learn."

            "But what happens now? I mean, with you and the princess...you and Luigi..."

            Mario rose up and rolled the service cart against the wall behind Yoshi then returned to the table to straighten things a bit. "Nothing." he answered.

            "Nothing?"

            "That's right. The princess will be kidnapped by Bowser again some day and it will be up to me to save her."

            "And you'd do it?"

            "Why not? I am just as forgiving as the next guy."

            "Wow Mario, you're really amazing. I can't believe this is something you'd just forgive and forget."

            "Who said anything about forgetting?"

            _....please forget...._

"Luigi? Luigi! Wake up! Come on! Please wake up!"

            The roughing up took a toll on his already sore muscles and even opening his eyes seemed to be too much of a task for him to manage. Finally, as he saw the daylight, or what he believed was the light of the sun, he noticed something very unusual about his surroundings. It could not have been the sun because nothing but darkness surrounded him, except one glow of light cast from above—a flashlight—held by Toad.

            "Bowser's out," said the little fellow. "He's escaped along with dozens of his troops and shortly after that were a number of huge blasts, and everything came crumbling down on top of us. We've lost some of our best guards, Luigi—"

            He raised up immediately and looked around with one thing on his mind,

            "Peach....."

            Just inches away from him, she rested on the ground, eyes shut, her body covered to her shoulders with a thick blanket, her head propped slightly by what appeared to be Toad's rolled up overcoat.

            Luigi got up too quickly and grimaced as he pulled her to him, "...Princess..." speaking in a whisper. "...say something to me..."

            "She hasn't said anything since it happened, that was about fifteen minutes ago," said Toad, then he called attention to the bloody gash on her head beneath her bangs. "You can see where she was hit by some of the debris... She is breathing though, and she'll squeeze your hand if you ask her to."

            The last thing Luigi remembered was Daisy's sharp tone of voice when telling him how wrong her father had been to wage war against the Mushroom Kingdom when she should have been the one to do it herself. Next thing he heard were multiple explosions somewhere off in the tunnel sector and Daisy's last words before the line went dead, "...she doesn't love you, Weegee...she'll never love you the way I've loved you...."  And just as he was angry with himself for not knowing how the hell to respond, the ceiling and walls came crumbling down around him.

            Now the place would have been pitch black if not for one bright flashlight.

            "All this happened in a matter of seconds," said Toad. "I don't think we were hit from the air, I think it was from the ground....probably embedded explosives I'd say, planted by who knows....someone we never knew was on their side I bet."

            Luigi's head wasn't yet clear enough to make speculations. He couldn't even concern himself with the water spewing through cracks between the fallen concrete because on his mind for the moment was a strange twinge he felt while watching his princess in her suspended state of animation.

            "You can hear me..." Luigi murmured with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Very good, Princess. Put up a fight..." he knew she could hear him by the way she squeezed his hand. "...that's it...use your strength...every ounce of it you've got....."

            All of a sudden she was shivering and he looked down the length of thick cloth to her feet where he immediately saw a rising pool of water.

            "We can't stay here," he said and grabbed Toad's flashlight, shined it in every direction in a desperate search for higher ground, but there was nothing but piles of broken concrete along less than a six foot radius held together by luck alone. With the water coming through so fast, they would either be crushed to death when the rubble finally gave way or in a matter of hours they would drown.

            "What to we do now, Luigi?" asked Toad. "It's all over now, isn't it?"

            Luigi didn't dare admit that he knew they were about to die, for the life of the people's dear princess was literally in his hands and Toad's too.  If he could say anything at this point, he had to make it sound far better than it really was, and so he told the princess, "...Your bedroom is very beautiful....just lovely and warm, Peach," then lowered his voice. "...we're there now...nice and warm..."

            After saying that, he looked at Toad and nodded, and he knew Toad understood.

            "You want me to close the door, Luigi?"

            "Yes, do that. We'll be fine here for the rest of the night, and we'll be at peace in the morning."

Part 7


	7. ch7

The Princess Sees Green, Chapter 7

            Seven knocks at the door sounded like a signal.

            Knock, knock.   Knock.  Knock. Knock, knock, knock.

            "I swear, if one more person bothers me today I'm going to get my ax.... Yes, who is it?"

            "Open the door, Mario!"

            The last person in the whole damned world he wanted to see now.  Wario.  Even though Mario wasn't up for another battle with his mercenary cousin, he opened the door anyway only for Wario to come rushing inside.

            "There's been a huge explosion at the castle!" Wario exclaimed waving his arms as he continued talking. "Dead guards all over the place..."

            Mario wasn't worried about this at all since he knew Luigi and Peach were safe in the war shelter.

            "And it's been reported to me that there's been a major collapse of the underground installation..."

            Mario turned around. "What?"

            "The secret passage beneath the castle...it's rubble now." Wario confirmed. "That seemed like a good idea you and Luigi had there...but there's rumor that someone you hired must have been working for the enemy, because the guards who managed to escape say there were bombs in the walls....and as far as Luigi and the princess....no one has seen them. I was told they were in a section that took very bad damage."

            If not for seeing it, the complete destruction of the castle would not have been believed. Nothing was left standing—not even its huge bell tower, and in the rubble were smoking hot spots popping up through the dust.

            Mario, with ax in hand, led Wario's Brotherhood of Latte Guardsmen into the site, weaving through cordoned off areas of police and firefighters (including some of the best firemen in the universe on loan from the FDNY) to reach his destination.

            "Here!" he stopped and shouted back to the guardsmen, and he raised his ax then slammed it into the smoldering leveled ground. "We start digging!"

            Early in the morning and late into the night, they dug. It would not end until Mario found his brother and the princess, and yes indeed, they had to be alive.

            "Luigi!" Toad yelled. "She's awake! Her eyes are opened!"

            Luigi quickly looked away from the spot he studied for looseness and went to join Toad at the princess' side. Her eyes were surely opened and she turned her head slightly to see him, at first looking almost like she didn't know him as he held her hand again and she squeezed his once more, this time very gently, then she spoke.

            "...everything is so dark in here, Luigi...and cold..."

            He could say nothing to that, knowing he and Toad had worked hard at making a bed of crushed rocks, and they had moved her there after cleaning the small wound on her head, keeping her above the water for just a little while but now it had risen up to that too.

            "Yes," Luigi said to the princess. "We don't have light right now, but we will. Don't you worry..."

            "No, we won't." said Peach. "We're trapped in here, I can see that."

            "Shhhh, just relax, Princess." Luigi touched her cheek that was still warm and tightened the blanket around her.

            "I can't move," she said. "Everything feels so numb, and Toad, you look like you're getting ready to cry. Please, don't, or you'll make me start crying and I don't want to do that."

            "Me?" went Toad. "I'm not going to cry, Princess. I'm fine. Luigi's doing everything he can to get us out and I know he will—"

            "Right there," Peach said suddenly. "I can see it.....it's hollow there....I can make an opening for the two you to get through...but you'd have to go fast...."

            Luigi looked at Toad and they both eyed the spot where Peach gazed and knew she must have been using her powerful extrasensory abilities to see the hollow, and if indeed it was there she would be able to use her magic to open it and they could escape, but it would depend upon her strength as to how long she could keep the passage open.

            "Princess, how long can you hold it?" asked Luigi.

            "You both could get through..." she answered weakly. "...but not me."

            "Yes, I'll carry you," Luigi insisted.

            "No, I can't promise—"

            "You'll do your very best regardless," Luigi insisted as the water began swirling around his thighs. "Toad, you go over there and soon as she opens it, you go through."

            Toad, who treaded water up to his neck, refused to move. "I cannot go without the princess!"

            "Go Toad..." Peach ordered him tiredly. "...And Luigi, I want you to go,"

            "Not without you. Now go ahead,"

            Peach didn't waste anymore time and focused on the hollow point in the rock, her mental connection making waves in the air that opened a small hole in the rock. The hole widened and Luigi surged forward to push Toad into it, and as he went back to get Peach out of the blanket and lifted her from the kneaded mound of crushed dirt that had been her bed, she began losing control of her powers.

            "I can't do it anymore...please, put me down, Luigi. I am your princess and I order you to put me down this instant and go without me!" she demanded in a voice not much louder than a whisper.

            He watched the hole shrink while holding her in his arms as water rushed around him, and the bottom of her dress had become sopping wet and the ends of her hair floated in it. The first thing on his mind now was saving her, so he pushed through the rising water to the hole and turned to get her inside, then it closed rapidly, almost like she'd done it on purpose.

            "..And I'll not go without you..." said Peach.

            "Please, no." he held her tightly in his arms. "Save yourself, my princess.. open it."

            "I can't.." tears rolled down her cheeks as she weakened. "..I can't open it again..."

            The cold water was now waist high. Toad's flashlight floated on its surface as Luigi carefully let Peach stand then he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her body to his.

            "Then so be it," he touched her cheek again then slightly raised her chin for a kiss, and he pulled away with a smile to combat her tears. "We are together, right?"

            Peach suddenly tightened her arms around him in fear and trembled, her heart thumped strong against his chest.

            "That's all right, Princess...here, rest your head on my shoulder and close your eyes...."

            The water swirled and lapped against the rocks in brisk motion as Luigi and Peach shared another kiss, and were joined not only physically but spiritually. One thing Luigi had to admit at last was that they were good together—he and Princess Peach Toadstool, as they had been lovers far longer than anyone suspected, even before Mario rescued her the first time.

            "Luigi...?" Peach whispered as the waters rose almost to her neck.. "I want you to hold me...just hold me until this is over..."

            He did that, cherishing the honor and grace of her royal blood, and she was then silent with him while gazing into his eyes.

            "I love you, my sweet princess," he finally admitted to himself and to her as she locked her arms around him and he held her tightly while the water continued to rise and was soon above their heads. Luigi was sure that he could hear the angels singing then, yet his angel was right there with him, and forever she would be his to keep, for they would remain true to each others hearts long after they took their last breath.

*

            This seemed to be a day for believing, more than ever before, in something beyond what was real. With the castle destroyed and so many of the kingdom's finest guards dead, Mario waited anxiously to see what the rescuers would bring from the huge pit in the ground. It had to be good news, he was thinking, because Toad had come out and told them all how Peach had used her magic to free him. Certainly she would have used that magic to save herself and Luigi as well.

            "Stop! Hold everything!" Wario called out to his troops.

            Mario heard his cousin shouting but then his interest shifted to a commotion going on behind him, and he was surprised when the guards stepped aside to allow a visitor come through.

            "Mario!"

            It was Princess Daisy.

            "I came soon as I could...  They told me Luigi's buried alive down there!..." then she saw the workers lowering a stretcher and pushed forward screaming, ".....Luigi!...."

            Mario held her back and watched closely to see what the men were bringing up. First there was a huge gush of water, and for a long time they were digging again and removing piles of heavy rock, then Mario was stunned by what came next, so stunned that he released Daisy's arm and went quickly to the area where the stretchers came up and he stood near the huge crater that had been dug out when they brought up the inundated body of his beloved brother Luigi, then Princess Toadstool, her beauty still with her but her life snuffed out by someone who had no regard for life whatsoever.

            "Weeeeggeeee!" Princess Daisy came crying and fell to her knees on the ground beside the stretcher.

            A sour taste formed inside Mario's mouth and ran down to the pit of his stomach and caused him to feel a combination of sadness and anger and emptiness and everything else that hurt like hell.

            "Mario?"

            He saw the yellow hue in the corner of his eyes but the lump in his throat wouldn't let him answer.

            "I...I don't know what to say..." said Wario. "Are you all right, Mario?"

            There was a gleam of bitter hatred for an unseen enemy in his eyes as he couldn't stop looking at his brother whose body was being tagged for a pending examination by the kingdom's coroner while Daisy continued crying on the ground and the body of the Mushroom Kingdom's perished princess was being wrapped with the Royal Cloth.

            "No. I'm not all right." Mario replied.

            "Oh," Wario was very careful with his words. "Well...I am extremely sorry for this, cousin...." Then suddenly he was moved to make a proclamation, raising an index finger into the air, "But we find who did this! And we go after them! And we kill them this way...no...even worse than this way!"

            Mario nodded and cut a vengeful eye at Wario, "Yes...we kill them worse than this way."

            Soon enough whoever did this would pay dearly. Mario would see to that if he had to kill with is own bare hands.

_Next: The Princess Sees Green, Luigi's Revenge!_

_Stay Tuned!_

A/N: Many thanks those who reviewed the first time around(well as whoever takes the time to review this time around)and gave their honest opinions. It really does help in the very, very, long run.  ^_^


End file.
